Johnathan Osario Vento (Bob)
Appearance Bob is a very tall male at the height of six feet and four inches while weighing two hundred pounds even . He has a very mocha colored complexion that is genetic. He has an athletic build that is solid in the shoulders and slims down at his waist. He has long lanky strands of smooth jet black colored hair that when in the sun gives off a silky looking shine, it should be noted he grew out the hair on the left side of his face which bright red. His eyes are a mix one bright green and the other bright red due to his altered Neo Human DNA, which have always filled with fire. Another rebellious piece of him is the lightning styled scar on his right eye that while is faded is plain to see. His usual attire is a layered outfit with some hints of Japanese culture in the cloth items. His base outfit is a a white collared button down shirt with the blazer buttons undone to show off a piece of his collar bone and chest for viewing eyes. As well as grey dress pants tucked into black boots. Over his white collared shirt he wears a black haori with scattering leaves of green, orange, and yellow, leaving open to show off a loose dark red tie hanging around his neck. His last hint of Japanese culture is a red and gold lantern hakama. Bob has two unique pieces to his clothing, a metal shoulder blade on the top of his haori's left shoulder and two black backless and finger-less gloves. Personality and Interest Interests Bob is a big sports fan whether the male is playing or watching it, he's enthusiastic about it. This causes him to go to extremes when it comes to his favorite teams such as Manchester United, even going so far as to illegally sneak into their games and practices. There has always been a love for both adventure and battle, leading him to travel around the world in order to find a strong opponent he can challenge. Along with fighting Bob has a keen interest in swords play, his major focus on the Japanese formal form of Kendo, though it has been noted that he will engage in fencing with his brother out of enjoyment. Personality He's a very caring guy about who he considers his family. He's a kind and always has a just one more chance look out on life for those he believes in. He's pretty friendly to talk to though much like Sky he can change in an instant and enter into a berserk mode. Bob hates disloyal and rude people coming off as a bit cold when confronted with such. When he's in leader mode Bob is direct and down to business. In battle Bob is level headed and in some cases he'll have a cold intensity that burns as it grabs the attention of others. The issue is during battle when using his blade he can lose his sanity and enter into a berserker mode causing him to go completely wild. When around close and old friends that he's very familiar with Bob gives off a fun devil may care attitude that is directly opposite from his other personality traits. He's cocky and self-assured when around them using playing up rather over hyped sense of bravado which has caused a few others to grow cold to him. Moreover, this can also cause most people to completely underestimate him when not having viewed him battle. Gear Muramasa A hell spawned blade created as the middle sword of the trio of the three legendary Kazahana blades. Muramasa is a sleek silver blade, with an infinity symbol encircling the guard. The handle is black with black and silver lacing, with a long thick metallic silver chain with a skeletal charm on the end of it. The blade itself is not a nodachi like the Kurohime but instead half way between that and a katana. It has serrated edges on the front and a large gutting hook forged into the tip of the blade. The blade itself is filled with intense madness that of the god Susanoo of Shinto religion. It allows him to take on the powers of his opponent and use it against them, as well as use his madness in for combat. It should be noted the longer he is in combat the more uncontrolled he becomes until the blade can fully consume his mind. When that occurs Black Blood starts to form inside of his body and he could even attack his own comrades. Abilities Species Abilities Trans Transians share the special ability to manipulate the energy around them as it flows and use it in combat. They are able to do this through special crosses that are connected to their souls known as Rosarios, and each Rosario stands for a different aspect of the soul, the strongest aspect. Learned Abilities: Kazahana Magic Zone Inherited Abilities Lost Abilities History Naming Character Song Trivia Category:The Kazahana Category:The Terremoto Category:The Coperture